


разгадывая...

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: Мы с первого взгляда возненавидели друг друга, осознали – ничего у нас не выйдет, поняли – в лучшем случае разорвем договор со страшным скандалом, но мне ужасно нужны были (22 по вертикали: Металлические и бумажные знаки, являющиеся мерой стоимости при купле-продаже), а она настолько изголодалась по вниманию, что не могла вынести мысли о дальнейших поисках. Я получила подробный (14  по вертикали: Перечень кого/чего-н.) своих будущих обязанностей, скривила на прощание нос и удалилась до завтра, а она, думаю, осталась дома, любоваться вереницей (16  по вертикали: Растение, название которого произошло от греческого слова «журавль») на подоконнике или вспоминать былое, или делать что-то другое, чем обычно занимаются «дамы в преклонном возрасте с богатейшим жизненным опытом, нуждающиеся в помощнице», о чем я пока не была осведомлена.





	разгадывая...

Разгадывая ( ** _17 по вертикали_ : **Головоломка, представляющая собой переплетение рядов клеточек, которые заполняются словами по заданным значениям)

Мы с первого взгляда возненавидели друг друга, осознали – ничего у нас не выйдет, поняли – в лучшем случае разорвем договор со страшным скандалом, но мне ужасно нужны были ( ** _22 по вертикали:_**  Металлические и бумажные знаки, являющиеся мерой стоимости при купле-продаже), а она настолько изголодалась по вниманию, что не могла вынести мысли о дальнейших поисках. Я получила подробный ( ** _14  по вертикали:_**  Перечень кого/чего-н.) своих будущих обязанностей, скривила на прощание нос и удалилась до завтра, а она, думаю, осталась дома, любоваться вереницей ( ** _16  по вертикали:_** Растение, название которого произошло от греческого слова «журавль») на подоконнике или вспоминать былое, или делать что-то другое, чем обычно занимаются «дамы в преклонном возрасте с богатейшим жизненным опытом, нуждающиеся в помощнице», о чем я пока не была осведомлена.

Мой приятель, ( ** _18  по вертикали:_  **Разговорное именование того, кто состоит в половой связи с какой-либо женщиной) – как высокомерно заявила «дама», когда я ответила на вопрос, живу ли одна, утешал меня как умел. Неплохой фильм, вкусный ужин, расслабляющий ( ** _12 по вертикали:_  **Совокупность приемов механического и рефлекторного воздействия на ткани и органы с целью достижения лечебного или иного эффекта), а сам он крутился вокруг и без конца повторял, слушай, ну это же все момент восприятия, если ты будешь с ней мила, то и она будет, если ты захочешь у нее подзадержаться, то и она не сумеет с тобой расстаться. Тем более, восклицал он, какая ( ** _1 по вертикали:_** Компенсация, которую работник получает в обмен на свой труд) – и с этим я была согласна. Тем более, весело ухмыляясь, вопрошал он, это же просто старушка, что может пойти не так – и насчет этого я не была особенно уверена.

Назавтра, когда я сразу же больно оцарапала ногу о лестницу ее живописного в инстаграме, но ужасного для жизни двухэтажного дома середины позапрошлого века, я начала подозревать, и дальше, когда уже началась трудовая деятельность, только крепло убеждение, что все — все, что может пойти не так, пошло, идет и будет идти исключительно в неверном направлении.

Она не была милой, от нее неприятно пахло, в квартире пахло еще хуже, и я чихала, и чихала, и чихала. Мои обязанности в основном заключались в том, чтобы ее слушать, но она не хотела со мной разговаривать, и это раздражало нас обеих. К обеду я задела больную ногу, споткнулась и расколотила ее любимую чашку – «( ** _2 по горизонтали:_**  Вещь, которую кто-то по собственному желанию безвозмездно преподносит другому/другим в полное владение с целью доставить удовольствие или пользу) от самой лучшей группы, которой я преподавала», и я не удержалась и указала, что самый лучший – это неправильно, на что она сказала, милочка, я никогда (интонируя никогда так сильно, что я удивилась, как оно не пробило ее пол и потолок соседей), никогда не скажу самый лучший, и я ответила – но сказали же, и эта увлекательная беседа заняла нас до вечера. Когда я собралась уходить, она с издевкой спросила:

– Вас завтра ждать?

Что я могла ответить? Все что угодно. Но я ответила – конечно. И противно улыбнулась.

Прошли две недели мучительного бурчания, ворчливых замечаний, брюзжания по разным поводам, но чаще – вовсе без них, недовольного фырканья, злобного шипения, мы обе были истощены и вымотаны, и я решилась. Послушайте, сказала я, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: мягко говоря, мы ( ** _24 по вертикали:_  **Названный брат, но не родственник) друга терпеть не можем. Давайте, согласилась она, и правда, не можем. Первый раз мы сошлись во мнениях, и мне стало немного лучше. Ей, кажется, тоже.

Я сказала, я бы сменила работу сейчас же, но других вариантов нет, а мне ужасно нужны деньги. Она сказала – аналогично. Я бы поменяла вас на кого угодно, но никого нет. Мы поговорили, впервые нормально поговорили, и обе были поражены, натурально шокированы и удавшейся беседой, и тем, что сумели прийти к удовлетворительному ( ** _5 по горизонтали:_**  Договор между двумя или несколькими лицами, оформленный в виде официального документа, или неофициальная договоренность по поводу взаимодействия, общих действий).

* * *

– И на черта, спрашивается, вы поселились в этой отвратительной дыре, ( ** _3 по вертикали:_**  Разновидность птицы семейства фазановых) вы безмозглая? – счастливо кричала я из кухни, пока готовила обед. – Вот плюну вам в суп прямо сейчас, а в ( ** _20 по горизонтали:_** Кушанье, приготовленное из мелко нарезанного мяса с овощами или из овощей с острым соусом) червяков с клумбы накидаю – чтобы морально удовлетвориться.

– Что, любовничек не справляется? И как мало вам, право, нужно для удовлетворения, — жизнерадостно кричала она в ответ. – И ( ** _13 по горизонтали:_**  Глобальная компьютерная сеть, элементы которой связаны друг с другом посредством единого адресного пространства) этот ваш – глупость несусветная. И объяснить, как им пользоваться, вы не в состоянии. И стрижка у вас – как будто сами садовыми ножницами отчекрыжили.

– Ну, — дружески подбодрила ее я, — уверена, вы можете и получше. И кстати, да, сама и отчекрыжила, все равно удачнее, чем у вас вышло. Что непонятно, чем помочь? Или пообедаем сначала?

Сначала мы пообедали, потом я показала ей, как удалять спам-комментарии из блога, потом снова показала, как запускать обучалку слепому методу набора, потом мы поскандалили, поужинали, и я поехала домой – на прощание выслушав, какое я раздражающее в своей глупости существо, и пожелав ей захлебнуться ядом во сне.

( ** _6 по горизонтали:_** Внутреннее, душевное состояние) было отличное. Соглашение работало на все сто, и это радовало нас обеих. Мой приятель, правда, так и не поверил, что мне, или кому-то угодно другому, может  _такое_ нравиться, и беспокоился, все выспрашивал, предлагал, может, к психологу, может, тесты какие-нибудь пройти, может, отдохнуть съездить – но нет, все у меня, как и у нее, было упоительно здорово, и мы были счастливы.

– Какое-то вы merde, а не человек, — улыбалась она с утра.

– Fuck off, you stupid old trout, — озорно прощалась я вечером.

В промежутках она рассказывала свои истории – до головной ( ** _19 по горизонтали:_** Один из симптомов ряда заболеваний) скучные, о чем я не уставала повторять; я печатала их в блог – до расстройства желудка неграмотно, о чем не уставала повторять она. Мы оскорбляли чувство стиля друг друга, любимые словечки, внешность, интересы. Я вслух ненавидела ее привычку стучать указательным пальцем по носу во время ( ** _9 по вертикали:_** Форма интерактивного, спонтанного общения), она – мои прекрасные оранжевые ботильоны. Мне хотелось покончить с собой от одного вида флакона ее духов, она с содроганием объявляла, что мои торты только ущербным хтоническим богам в виде жертвоприношения оставлять.

Но, конечно, с аппетитом их ела. А я, конечно, покупала новый флакон духов взамен опустевшего.

Когда вертикальное озеленение на стенах дома превратилось в красно-желтое, и он стал ну просто невыносимо изысканным, мы начали возиться с дровами и щепками, ссориться из-за количества спичек (!), которое я тратила, чтобы растопить ( ** _17 по горизонтали:_** Разновидность печей-теплогенераторов, в которых генерация тепла из первичного вида энергии происходит непосредственно в зоне технологического процесса), из-за того, что я не желала умереть от ( ** _11 по горизонтали:_** Повреждение тканей организма под воздействием низких температур) и без конца подкидывала дрова, из-за того, что я купила пледы не того оттенка синего, а носки так и вовсе с Финном и Джейком, о существовании которых она неожиданно знала, но терпеть их не могла.

Я заставляла ее вовремя принимать таблетки, аргументируя это тем, что не хочу быть свидетелем, безусловно своевременной, но все-таки вполне отодвигаемой кончины. Она убеждала меня не расставаться с приятелем, аргументируя это тем, что другого такого идиота, чтобы и полюбил меня, и не сбежал, мне все равно не сыскать.

Когда листья потемнели, разлетелись, спрятались под ( ** _4 по вертикали:_** Форма атмосферных осадков), я уговаривала ее поискать другую квартиру, а она меня – носить шапку. И постепенно упоминания моего чудом не превратившегося в ледышку отсутствующего ( ** _21 по вертикали:_** Центральный отдел нервной системы животных) и обсуждения  ее мумифицированного всего сменились на более нейтральные, а потом – не только на интонационно, но и на формально любезные. После ( ** _23 по горизонтали:_** Один из главных христианских праздников) она исчезла. Оплатила все счета, сама прибралась в квартире, отключила электричество и газ – и не оставила никакой записки. Я сходила с ума, бегала из полиции к ее адвокату, а от него к социальному работнику, который был к ней приставлен, – и ничего.

Весной я получила извещение и забрала на почте измятый ( ** _7 по вертикали:_** Оболочка для вкладывания, хранения или пересылки бумаг или плоских предметов) с десятком красочных марок, уверенная, что там будет письмо, объяснение, оправдание, хоть какая-то разгадка – но там был листок с нарисованным от руки кроссвордом и еще один – с вопросами. Двадцать пять пунктов идиотства и напряженной памяти – как назывались мои духи, которые вы ненавидели, как вы обозвали меня, когда выяснили, что я сыплю вам в ( ** _8 по вертикали:_** Напиток, изготавливаемый из жареных семян (зерен) нескольких видов растений, относящихся к одному роду) сахарозаменитель, а не сахар, какого цвета была юбка, которую вы обозвали самой страшной увиденной в жизни мерзостью.

Я отмахнулась от взволнованного приятеля, взяла два отгула, и провела их и оба выходных, вспоминая каждый день, каждую перепалку, и наконец нашла все ответы, даже на последний вопрос – что я всегда хотела вам сказать, но никак не могла найти правильного момента?

( ** _10 по горизонтали:_** Частица, также предикатив или вводное слово, выражающее признательность, благодарность)

Я крикнула приятелю, чтобы он немедленно тащил мне плед, ( ** _15 по горизонтали:_** Предмет изучения энологии) и себя. Нужно утешать, спросил он, или жалеть? И то, и это, ответила я, и он завернул меня в плед и сунул в руку бокал. И стал вытирать мои слезы.

И утешать.

И жалеть.


End file.
